RWBY 4X5
by MistilWritter
Summary: A new powerful professor, a team of strange boys with knowledge of future events and the plans of Cinder. The world will change, in just 20 days.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Peace ending

It was a normal noon in the streets of the city of Vale, but out of nowhere two unfamiliar faces showed up. One of them was a short Young man of yellow skin and black hair, he was very thin, his lips were very thick and meaty, and his eyes were of a beautiful honey brown color.

The Young man started babbling all of a sudden

-Day one, Nicole and I have just arrived to the city where the massive energy concentration it's occurring. We don't know the source of the massive accumulation but it's clear that between the constant criminal activities and the unknown force accumulating, things can't do anything but start going even worse for… Honey, ¿what's the name of the city?-

Asked the man to the woman walking by his side

-It's Vale beloved, the city of Vale

Said the woman while looking at the streets and the people on them

-Seriously? That just sounds awful, and I don't mean it only because it would sound very retarded if we were talking in Spanish, ciudad Vale… agh, it gives me shivers only by thinking about it-

Said the man with a funny reaction

-Honey I know you enjoy imparting language classes more than anybody, but right now it's not the time, we came here with a specific objective, and we must remain focus, ok?-

The Young woman was a beautiful blond lady with curly hair and blue eyes, she and the Young man appeared to be a couple.

-You are totally right Nicole, whatever is going on here deserves our entire attention-

Suddenly a big explosion happened in one of the dust banks nearby, the noise immediately attracted the Young couple who ran heading in that direction.

Once there, they found a robbery in execution leaded by some members of the White Fang. The youngsters looked at each other with decision flowing through their eyes, and with amazing speed started attacking the group of thieves. The man started punching and kicking with several martial arts techniques, his strength was such that he was taking down member after member with only one move. Meanwile the Young lady was using many techniques to break her opponent's articulations. Some other members of the group watched terrorized how their partners got easily defeated by only two persons, many started running out of the establishment and through the radio literally begged for backup. Outside the bank, four armed helicopters showed up and started shooting, both the young man and the lady easily dodged the bullet barrage executing acrobatic movements of all kinds

-I'll take care of the two helicopters on the right, those on the left are yours Nicole-

Said the young man with extreme calm while dodging bullets

-Understood-

Then, suddenly the man jumped to one of the helicopters in straight line while emitting a blue shiny aura of power all around his body, the movement was almost instantaneous and in the blink of an eye the youngster was standing in front of the helicopter.

-Excuse me good gentleman, I'm afraid I need to put your vehicle out of commission but without risking your life, so if you could kindly please get out of the helicopter before I blow it up that would be mostly appreciated-

The pilot immediately freaked out and pulled a gun out of his pocket, he attempted to shoot the youngster several times but the last one dodged by simply moving his head side to side, he then hit the pilot window using both of his palms where the blue energy that surrounded his body when he jumped was getting out, now in the form of circular sound waves that started shattering the entire chopper structure. The youngster then proceeded to grab the pilot out of his seat and while holding him executed a back flip jump to get them both away from the explosion, they landed safely in the ground

-You see mister everything would have been easier if you had listen to me-

Said the youngster kindly while looking at the shaking pilot who had no idea of what had just happened. Immediately after that he jumped to the other chopper using the same technique that got him upon the other and destroyed helicopter. The pilot of that helicopter watched what happened and was currently paralyzed by the fear, and then the young man suddenly appeared in the top of his window

-Hello good sir, I was wondering if you could do me a favor…-

The pilot saw him full of terror and then proceeded to jump out of the helicopter using a parachute while screaming loudly. The young man watched him descend into the ground and with a conformed expression said

-Yeah, that's exactly what I thought-

The youngster then raised his left hand into the air

-Long quiu jing shen-

He said while blue energy started gathering on his palm in the shape of a blue sphere which was constantly twisting. Once the sphere had a radius of 30cm he used it to hit the helicopter and then screamed

-Ignition-

He then jumped away from the chopper while flipping and twisting his body in the air with a glamorous technique and tremendous speed. He landed after a few seconds and watched the helicopter being consumed by the energy ball in constant spinning that was twenty times bigger than the size it was at the beginning.

Meanwhile the young lady was dodging with no problems at all the missiles that the helicopters were shooting at her. When the other choppers got down both pilots got distracted and stopped shooting at her for a second. She then putted her hand on her back and concentrated some energy on it.

-Shurikens-

She said while gathering energy, after a few seconds she threw the energy away in the form of two star blades made out of blue energy. The shurikens had a size of 50cm long in each blade leaf, both shurikens headed to each one of the choppers and then stopped before hitting them.

-Get out the helicopters right now or get blown up along with them, it's your choice-

She said while holding the blades spinning in the same position

-It's another of those tricks, we better get out before the bitch kills us-

The pilot screamed to the other through the radio, they both then jumped on their parachutes out of the choppers. When they landed, the young lady made an elegant move with her hands and after that, stretched her arms to cross them. With this moves the energy shurikens started to twist in circles in the same direction while cutting through the choppers. The choppers started falling in many pieces onto the ground and the shurikens banished in the air in the form of various blue shining sparkles that soon disappeared.

-The crime here is indiscreet and disappointing; I don't understand how the city hasn't been able to eradicate this criminal organization yet-

Said the lady to his companion

-Well either the city it's trapped in a corruption network or their security system is totally deficient-

Said the young man walking towards his beloved lady to cutely surround her with his arms. A minute later team RWBY arrived to the scene ready to fight, but they only founded the remains of the helicopters and several injured white fang members lying unconscious on the ground

-What just happened here?-

Asked Ruby impressed

-I don't know sis, but sure those two love bees can tell us-

Said Yang pointing the couple with her finger

-Let's ask them some questions, see what we can find out-

Said Blake, the girls walked close to them and without getting any response Weiss cuffed to call their attention

-Ahem, excuse you boyfriends, but we came here expecting to find some withe fang thieves, and all we found is a suspicious couple standing in the middle of defeated revels while hugging… you mind explaining to us what happened here?-

The couple stared at Weiss for a second and then started to laugh

-Please forgive our laughter child; it's just that your expressions and the color of your hair reminded us of a Japanese cartoon-

Said the young man without stop laughing, Weiss showed an angry face

-Are you mocking me?-

Said Weiss while closing her fist whit raging strength, Yang touched Weiss shoulder and then stepped to the front

-Calm down girl, I'll handle this-

She said

-Hey guys I really don't want to spoil your fun, but we thought that there was a robbery going on in this place, but we come here and all we see is you and all these guys knocked out, so if you please tell us what happened that would be just great-

The young man controlled his laugh and proceeded to answer Yang

-Uff, yes I will inform you about the situation… Ahem, excuse my manners children, my name is Su Wong-

Said the young man with great courtesy and then the young lady introduced herself

-I am Nicole Persimmons, Su and I came to the city of Vale to start working as mentors at Beacon hunter's academy-

Su started to talk

-We were looking for the academy when abruptly an explosion occurred; we weren't able to withstand how the bank was robbed without at least trying to help, so we neutralized the implicit delinquents-

-Wait, you mean to tell me that you both took down all these white fang members all by yourselves?-

Asked Weiss with aseptic tone, Su and Nicole stared at Weiss once again but this time a mixed expression of surprise and confusion

-Yes girl that is correct… but we don't see why you are so surprised, it was actually very simple-

The whole RWBY team was impressed by Nicole's confession

-Unbelievable-

Said Blake with her lips quite open

-It's just impossible, I mean how?-

Weiss was holding her head with both hands, trying to comprehend the situation

-Yeah, I'll have to be on Weiss side this time; I can't believe that these guys took out all of these white fangs and also four helicopters, alone!-

Said Yang without losing her surprise expression

-Well you may be right girls, but remember they said they are mentors, so it's possible they may have done it right? right?-

Said Ruby, impressed and confused while hysterically laughing.

Su and Nicole watched anxiously how the girls went through their episode

-So, do you think everyone dresses weird in this city?-

Nicole asked

-Dear must not criticize them by their looks, besides we suit up every night as well-

Answered Su

-Yes honey, but we are vigilantes, we have to hide our identities, and these girls seem to dress ridiculously very often-

Said Nicole, Su stopped talking to think for a moment

-You know my dear; you actually have a very good point-

Said Su

At the same time, not very far from where the couple and the teenagers were… actually, just a couple of streets away from them, two young boys around 17 years old were eating in a restaurant. One of them was blond, with his hair swept back showing his entire face. There were some piercings in his hear which just made him look as a bad boy, that an also his pitch black eyes. He was wearing a black raincoat without sleeves and with two dark blue lines of light in his torso, under it was a gray shirt without sleeves that only showed more his muscles and also in his neck was a gray neckerchief.

The other one had an innocent face, with elegant brown hair brushed to the sides. His eyes were honey color, but there was something special about them, they didn't have life in them, because he was blind. Like his blond friend, he was wearing a black raincoat with short sleeves but no lights like his partner. Underneath he was wearing a short sleeve plaid shirt which was open, showing a white shirt. In his neck was a pair of goggles. Both were wearing an earphone that seemed like it was made of high technology.

Both of them were so different from each other nobody could believe they were friends… and to the surprise of everyone near them, both were playing a portable videogame, shouting and moving, reacting to everything inside the game.

-Fuuuuck! Zeke, give me health potion! –shouted the blond guy named Ronald Remus panicking.

-I don't have a damn thing on me right now! –answered the blind boy called Zeke Unsky.

-Then what the hell are we supposed to do!?

-How about using an escape spell? –said a cheerful voice on their earphones, the owner was another young boy called André D'Angelo which appearance will be kept a secret until the next chapter.

-We can't! There isn't time to use it… Wait, why are you spying us, André? –said Zeke keeping his eyes on the screen.

-I'm not. I called to see if you had already located the girls.

-Yeah yeah, Zeke has that covered. –answered Ronald nervous –I have to admit, your tonic is pretty useful… Noooooo! I died! –shouted grabbing his head with fury. –Fuuuuuuck!

-… I'm screwed… Aaaaaand… I died… Well, shit. Now we have to start again.

-Hell no! I need to rest and upgrade my level to try it again. –Ronald sighed

-… Guys, the mission. –laughed André.

-Yeah. Tell them Zeke.

-Right. –continued the blind boy. –The girls are busy talking with an old dude and his not bad at all girlfriend. Judging by their heartbeats they are surprised and having a nice conversation.

-Do we have time to arrive before them?

-I guess. I can just see energy and electricity, not the future. –Both Zeke and André laughed.

-Okay, we just need to receive Alex's order to go.

-Where is he by the way? –asked Zeke.

-I think the boss was going to take a shit or something. –said Ronald.

-Wrong, bitch. –said a cold voice with no sign of feeling in it from the earphone. It was the leader of the boys, Alexander Gustav Truman, called "Boss", "Big Bro", "Alex" and in some cases "An asshole and an antisocial mother fucker".

-B-Boss… -reacted Ronald nervous.

-I am close to the old man and team RWBY… And Ronnie, if I was really taking a shit, as my right hand man, believe me that you would be the first one to know it. –at the same moment, everyone on the team thought "That's horribly true." –Anyway you fuckers, we have enough time to move. Is everyone in position and with his partner?

-Alex… -said André cheerfully but kind of scared –about that…

-… -Alex sighed –What did Nathaniel did this time?

-… He has a new pet…

-Please tell me it's an animal.

-… That's the issue… it's an animal… but it's a dead one.

-… Nat. –called the boss to another boy called Nathaniel Truman, Alexander's little twin brother.

-Big Bro! What can I help you with!? –answered with a childish voice the boy called Nathaniel or just Nat.

-That animal is dead.

-I know! –everyone's faces except for Alex's were full of fear and uneasiness.

-… Crap… Whatever, let's ignore the fucked up mind of my brother for now. We'll continue with the… -he was interrupted by Zeke.

-Hey Alex.

-… The fuck do you want?

-Why didn't Mr. Nice come with us?

-Because that guy is a pussy who couldn't possibly hurt someone.

-… Good point.

-Now if everyone could stop interrupting me with bullshit, I'll continue. Oh, and the next person who interrupts me will get a nice shot from my magnum in his ass… -nobody said a word after that. -Good. It's time. Let's get this shit started. –having said that, everyone started walking in the direction of one of the greatest schools to train hunters and huntresses, Beacon Academy.

While the girls from team RWBY were talking with Su Wong and Nicole Persimmons, four young boys that made an unusual combination as a team walked towards a school full of experienced fighters, with no hesitation or doubt in their minds.

At the top of a building, watching the girls and the adults talking was a young, thin boy with black hair in a large braid down his back. He was wearing a black raincoat with white circuits of light in almost all of it. Below the raincoat, a gray hood could be seen. He had a dark gray pair of pants with a chain showing from its pocket and black shoes. His left eye was blue, while the right one was brown with a little bit of red in it and bags under both eyes. He was also wearing black headphones with red feathers around the ears. His entire appearance was strange, but there was something else that made him special, his face didn't have a single emotion or feeling in it… and he was by far, the most handsome one of the boys.

He looked down to see one by one the girls at team RWBY and said to himself –Yang Xiao Long… Blake Belladona… Weiss Schnee… Ruby Rose… They seem so happy and energetic… Such good girls… Exactly the type that I hate the most. –He yawned and watched the Academy at the distance. –You should enjoy your false peace… Because we are about to end it.

Nobody would know or suspect that five 17 year old boys could start the most brutal series of events in the future days… and that was the first day of twenty.

-But seriously… Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang… The one who created them must have a color fetish or something.


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, we will be accepting OC from all of the readers. Well only 5. So if you want your OC to appear in the story just post he/she in the comments of any chapter and we will select the best to appear in the next chapters. That's all, enjoy the fanfiction and sorry for the crappy english.

Chapter 2: No limits

A couple of minutes passed since Alexander gave the order to his teammates. The young boys approached the academy while laughing like normal guys, talking about videogames, how much of a pain was for them to do this mission, planning a trip for vacations and generally just being themselves. Even the boy called Nathaniel decided to abandon his "pet" after being scolded by his partner André. All of them were good looking and their fresh and cool aura they tended to attract a lot of attention. This usually made them have trouble moving during missions but this time it was what they wanted.

-Alex. –Said André to his boss using the earphone–We are about to take the Airship and… balls… -reacted after seeing the Airship that would take them to Beacon. –I thought it would be… well… It just looks like a bigger model of my bike.

-Deal with it. –said the leader. –Zeke and Ronnie, where are you?

-The same as them, boss. –said Ronald moving his head side to side watching the other students staring at them. –This is embarrassing…

-Fucking deal with it.

-Alex, what's that sound? –said Zeke. In his earphone a strange sound could be heard at the same time as Alex's voice.

-The wind.

-… You are already flying to the academy?

-Yeah. By the way André I took your bike. –the boy checked his pockets and realized something was missing.

-When did you…? –asked André.

-Doesn't matter. Zeke, how far are you and Ronnie from André and Nat?

-Well… about… 15 meters. –said without even looking for his teammates.

-Make sure to always stay far from each other. Stay with your partner and avoid making contact with teams RWBY and JNPR.

-Wait, why team JNPR? I thought we were only after team RWBY.

-We are, team JNPR has members with potential so… Just focus on the mission. We'll see each other later during the night to discuss the plans. Until then don't make anything to make you stand out… except your body that is.

-And, Alex. –said André. –What about Su Wong?

-Avoid him and if by some chance you meet him, don't stay with him for long periods of time, he mustn't notice you for now.

-And if he does notice us?

-… Report back to me. That guy is dangerous and probably only Nat and I can take him on. Other than that Su Wong isn't important, first I have to prepare everything.

-All students please get on the ship. We are now going to take you to Beacon Academy. –said one of the pilots.

-Looks like it's time to go. Now … Sprite Pixies, begin.

-Osu! –the boys shouted at the same time and entered the ships.

Alexander travelled using some kind of flying motorcycle which design was very similar to that of the Airships. This vehicle was extremely fast, small and made almost no noise. The wind was cut by the speed and design of this machine. Its pilot was extremely skilled and could drive with no difficulty.

Not too long from where he was, the academy could be seen. After realizing this, the speed of the bike was reduced considerably. In his mind thousands of numbers appeared as if he was a machine analyzing data. -Looks like I chose a good time to appear. –Several airships were arriving leaving groups of new students and visitors in front of the school. The variety of colors and people made it almost impossible for any of them to be recognized at the first try and even if he decided to walk with them the only thing that would make him stand out would be his cute face. However there was a problem with this. If he did decide to walk with the rest of students the bike and his arrival would attract a lot of attention. At that time he wasn't supposed to attract curious gazes.

Changing his route he finally found a zone without people where he could land the bike. The moment he touched the floor, the vehicle started shining for a few seconds to then disappear, leaving only a small black capsule with red circuits in the hands of Alex. –That's the only problem of this thing… -the architecture of the building was fascinating and even the emotionless boy stopped for a few moments to enjoy the view. -… Kind of cliché making it a castle I must say… Well it's still far better than the one at home… Who the fuck am I talking to? –he then proceeded to yawn. –Around… 5 minutes? Yeah, that sounds about right.

-Idiots, I'm in. –the leader contacted his partners through the headphones.

-We are about to land now. –answered Nathaniel. –Some old lady that looks like a sexy Mcgonagall just gave a speech in a television.

-Interested?

-Yep! –he laughed a bit. –I wouldn't mind to play with her.

-Alex, shouldn't Nat take of his mask? Everyone in the plane is a little bit afraid of him. –asked André who was sitting next to him.

-Bad idea… If Nat can scare everyone while using his mask it's 100% sure everyone will freak out if they see his face.

-I guess… He has quite the strong presence. –The boy called Nathaniel Truman was strange not only in his mind, but also in his appearance. Like the other boys he was wearing a raincoat, but his was special. It was white with black lines in some parts and dozens of gray pockets and zippers in completely random places. Under the raincoat he was wearing a white shirt. His pants were dark gray and over it was a man skirt opened in the middle, its left side was white and the right side black. One of the most gaze-attracting characteristic of his clothes was the fact that his shirt and man skirt were stained with a red liquid… and it didn't look like ketchup or paint. But even this wasn't what made everyone feel uneasy. He was wearing a mask. The right side of it was white and the left side black but this part of the mask looked like it was trying to devour the white half of the mask. The eyes of the mask were in the form of two half-moons and the left eye was crying a bloody tear. If this weren't enough its smile was… frightening would be the right word. No matter how you looked at Nathaniel, he was a very strange and terrifying person.

-He can't use his ability here and even if he could it wouldn't turn out well. Just take care of him. And Nat, don't make anything strange.

-Anything for you, Big Bro! –team André and Nat finished the conversation so their leader could talk with the rest of the team.

-Zeke and Ronnie, report. –Alex started touching the walls of the giant academy.

-We are just landing. The doors are opening. –said Ronald leaning against a wall waiting his blind friend who was taking off his shoes and socks.

-Much better! –said Zeke attracting the attention of the other students.

-… All of you guys would make shitty burglars. –said Alex.

-Well if we weren't strange we wouldn't be part of your team.

-True. Do you remember the instructions, Zeke?

-I think so. Once I touch the floor I must identify the objectives, right?

-Basically, yes.

-… Can I ask a question? –said Zeke nervously.

-… What? –Alex sighed.

-… Who were the objectives again?

-…

-… Please say something.

-I hate you. Remember, Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black, Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck.

-Eh? What about Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin?

-I'm going to take care of them. –without him realizing it, a woman was walking towards him. –When you have identified them don't forget to tell everyone else.

-Okay. –Zeke put one naked foot outside of the ship, in that instant hundreds of different energies appeared in his eyes. –Ah… Alex, Glynda is behind you.

-… I know. –his voice sounded as calm as always. –We are about to destroy everything.

-Eh? What are you talking about?

-Excuse me, young gentleman. –a female voice appeared behind him. This made Alex turn around and meet with Glynda Goodwitch who was watching him in the eyes with a serious gaze. –I don't seem to recall your face. Are you a new student?

-… Yes I am.

-In that case you should be with the rest in…

-Yeah, whatever. I just kind of get lost. I'm about to go now. –the boy closed his eyes and walked ignoring the woman.

-Not so fast. –Her voice was now full of suspicion. –What did you mean with "We are about to destroy everything?"

-…Nothing. You have nothing to worry about. Well then, goodbye.

-I said not so fast. –Glynda walked towards Alex and stopped him grabbing his shoulder.

-Don't fucking touch me, you fucking whore. –he opened his eyes and turned around. Glynda felt how all of her energy was disappearing and her mind slowly turned black. There was a reason for this. The eyes of Alex were different. They had every possible color in them, changing so fast it looked as if a moving rainbow was inside of them. The teacher fell to the ground, her eyes still meeting those of the boy. –Don't worry, Zeke. She isn't a problem.

-Wow… for a moment I tough we were starting the mission right now.

-Not yet. First we must prepare everything.

-Okay. See you later. –the conversation ended once again and Alex put his face close to that of Glynda and whispered.

-Now, Glynda. Take me to Ozpin.

Meanwhile at the academy the girls showed up alongside the outsider couple

-Here we are, the magnificent Beacon Academy -Said Ruby. The young man gasped in tone of disagreement and boredom.

-…Yeah, sooo magnificent -He said with obvious sarcasm. Weiss immediately reacted irritated by the comment.

-Excuse me Mr. Sceptic, but the four huntresses in front of you have defeat terrible odds like…-

She was interrupted by the young man

-Involving in criminal matters that do not concern you, taking the whole situation as simple child games and along with all that, you have risked the civilians security with your obvious imprudence, clearly your academy is impressive considering yours is the best team around… yeah, magnificent as I said -Weiss almost broke in anger

-You despicable…

-Wow, hold that sword in its place girl -Said Yang interrupting the argument

-You should learn how to talk about things man; clearly you have no touch when it comes to ladies

The young man smiled at Yang's commentary

-Truth be told lady, I am only reciprocal, your friend's attitude towards me is nothing but verbal hostility, something to expect however when you come from a rich family, this is usual personality to develop. I'm sorry if I offended any of you, but in my line of work one can only be so cold to preserve a proper analyzing point of view, besides I like your small group, especially you lady Yang. I look forward to the next time we met, ladies -The young man took Yang's hand and kissed it with such elegance. -Now if you excuse me, I must report myself to the principal's office, he might be expecting me already

-Ill guide you to the office -Said Ruby with her usual enthusiasm, the young man smiled

-Well with that smile I can't decline the generous offer, please lead the way… Before I go I would really like to ask your forgiveness Miss Weiss, maybe this small token will be enough proof of my words -The young man generated a small energy sphere upon his finger. -A pretty little gift, for a pretty little lady, you might say is a piece of life -Weiss suddenly calmed herself and just like a proud little girl opened her hands to receive the unusual gift, once with the energy on her hands she was impressed

-Is… is this magic? -She asked

-No, it's even better, please forgive me but I got to, it is an important matter -After that display of gentilism Su and Ruby left the rest of the team alone

-That guy was something strange, I can tell that he and the girl with him, they're more than meets the eye… girls? Girls are you listening? -Asked Blake noticing the lost expressions of her partners, Yang was a slightly blushed and Weiss was simply fascinated by the energy sphere -Please don't confirm what I'm thinking -Said Blake covering her forehead with her palm

-Then I'll say it for you my kitten friend… he's totally charming -Said Yang still looking directly at the mysterious youngster

-Me and Nicole thank your help greatly Miss Rose, you can leave now, it would be very shaming that my future pupil listens how the principal scolds me for being late, let's go in Nicole

-Ok, sweet heart -Said Nicole in a very robotic tone, Ruby couldn't resist the curiosity of listening and very quietly she waited before putting her ear near the door.

-Mr. Wong I believe you enjoyed the view of this beautiful city on your way here

-I rather prefer my treks with less violence and human company; I truly don't understand why you made me fake a relationship with this droid –Said Su talking about Nicole.

-Well Mr. Wong these new prototypes are fully programed to learn and imitate human feelings and personality's; if we enclose her with a profitable subject like yourself we might get her to…-

-Yeah don't try to deceive my good judgement principal, I was not but a field test, you even asked me to use part of my energy as the power source of the droid, I don't pretend to judge your decisions, after all the situation presents high levels of risk, but I won't deny the lack of ethics in your methods

-Forgive me please, the test is now over and you can proceed to start your role as a new teacher here in Beacon, you cooperated with me now I'll cooperate with you, whatever you're planning I will trust in your history of crime fighting

-Thanks for your assistance principal. I'll go set my room now

-You might have problems finding the dorms; I prefer that one of our students takes you there-

-I agree principal; would you kindly please do me the honor Miss Ruby Rose? -Asked Su looking to the door, Ruby fell down and started acting very nervous

-I, I, I, I

-Oh my, this c an compromise you Mr. Wong maybe I should

-Remain calm principal, you once said your students are nothing but children and they are really curious, don't be melodramatic. Miss Rose will know how to keep the secret, besides it doesn't matter if the students know about my true identity, as soon as they aren't involved in the problem I'll be satisfied

Without any other word the young new professor left the room calling Ruby with corporal expressions. Once they were walking in the hallway Ruby started asking questions

-So Mr. Su

-Please don't call me Mr., I'm only nineteen years old after all

-Oh, I see, that's cool. You're so young, yet you're already a professor and you're here on a secret mission and you don't even use weapons. You do that thing where you make lights out of nowhere and and and… -Su smiled

-I really appreciate your compliments pretty girl, but I'm afraid there's still a long way ahead of me, besides, fun is not exactly the principal aspect to describe my mission here. Well it seems like my dorm is right besides yours. I'm really thankful for all your attentions Miss Rose, I have to order my new dormitory so excuse my lack of hospitality for not inviting you in, have a nice day Miss, maybe I'll see you later or tomorrow at class… Oh sorry, one more thing, is there any place where I can train without disturbing the residents of the academy?

-Well yeah, you can go at the forest nearby, the place is full with beasts, but I'm sure you can handle them, professor.

-Well, thank you one more time, I'll stop by once I'm done placing everything on its place, have a good day Ruby -He closed the door and Ruby went to her team dorm which was just a few steps close

-Wow, what a great guy is Professor Su -As soon as Ruby entered her room the girls started interrogating her

-Did you find out anything else about that guy? He looks very suspicious -Asked Blake

-Oh you can calm down; he's a cool dude -Said Ruby

-You see Blake you're over acting; he's not as bad as you thought -Said Weiss

-You can't be serious; you were the first one to feel offended by the guy, Weiss

-Well yeah, but he got me a pretty present, look I put it in a jar and is still glowing while it floats, it is a nice present, it's pretty, and he apologized, very few people do that around here.

-Oh god Weiss! I can't believe your trust was gained that easily, Yang backs me up, show them some reason

-Yes sis, I agree

-Thanks Yang

-We have to find out about him, even better I offer myself to spend some time with the guy, where is he now, sis?

-He's in the room besides us… -Suddenly Yang disappeared leaving a dusty cloud behind her

-Where's my sister? -Asked Ruby, Blake started hitting her head against then wall

-Everybody is losing their minds -Said Blake

-Sis, he's not in the dorm, where else can he be?

-Training in the Forest, I guess -Yang was about to run but Blake stopped her pulling her by de clothes

-Don't you remember he was with someone? -Said Blake

-Actually she was a robot, he's totally free big sis -Yang looked at Blake with a mocking smile

-No obstacles any more, bye -Said before running away

-Ruby we have to go with your sister; we don't know what this guy hides -Said Blake preparing her weapons

-Oh come on, she will be fine; I have never seen her like that with a guy since we were kids, and he's a great guy soo…-Blake looked at Ruby with anger and she answered with a uncomforted smile

-Ruby

-Yes ok we go

-Weiss

-What? –Said Weiss

-You're coming too

-But…

-No, Weiss, believe me you don't want to piss her when she gives the look, you don't want -So like that the girls left to the Forest in search for this mysterious young professor.

The academy was full of life thanks to the new students that were walking around the place exploring their new school. It made the girls bring back memories from their first days there, excited of their new lifes and in their case the friendships they started in that exact day one year before.

However not everyone was like this and the clearest example was a young boy walking alongside Glynda Goodwitch. The presence of the boy was so great nobody could stop staring at him; there was something in him that attracted gazes from all directions. Maybe it was his strange clothes, his strangely attractive face or just the fact he was walking with a teacher. Whatever the students were thinking about him didn't matter to him; he was already used to it.

-Everyone in position? –he said contacting with one his teammates.

-It looks like it. –said Zeke who was standing at the top of Beacon Academy… or we should say floating. Electricity was overflowing from his body and in his eyes some kind of blue lights in the form of lightning appeared to then continue in his skin. He was standing in a black halberd with blue lights glowing in it. Both he and his weapon looked like they were floating thanks to the electricity they produced.

-You made sure nobody saw you, right?

-Of course. I have to admit that their security here sucks. It took me like 5 seconds to enter the system.

-Whatever. If you are now in the system this should be easy… Zeke, you had one job…

-What? What the fuck are you talking about?

-Fucking team RWBY is in front of me. –said in a low voice. Walking towards him were the four girls talking about something. Apart from the girls, Alex and Glynda there was no one else in the hallway. This made the place more silent than it usually was, but their laughs and voices filled the corridor with happiness.

-… Oh…

-Don't "Oh" me. Your only job was keep track of the objectives.

-Yeah but… There were a lot of energies in this place. It's hard to… -the young boy was trembling.

-What's hard is the beating I'm going to give you… -with no other choice but to accept it, Alex sighed and tried to act as calm as he could so he wouldn't attract the girls attention. –Forget it. –he then proceeded to contact the rest of his teammates. –Guys, thanks to Zeke we are going to start the mission now.

-Now? –asked Ronald surprised –Boss if we start now…

-Shut up. We don't have time so we shall start now. Prepare yourselves and go with the objectives.

-Osu. –said everyone at the same time.

-Now, girls… I'll be with you in a bit. –said Alex to himself, almost excited of what was going to happen. Somehow… his atmosphere became even darker.

-I'm just saying we should be more careful with… Yang, are you okay? –asked Blake. The blond girl stopped walking and became paralyzed watching something. Even though she heard the question of her friend she couldn't answer, the words couldn't come out. All the other girls looked at her and then followed her eyes to find what she was staring at. The only thing they found was Glynda Goodwitch with both her eyes empty of life accompanied by a young boy in black, that's when they understood what happened to Yang because they also felt it, it was fear. This young man had very beautiful eyes, but they didn't have any emotion or life in them. His black coat even with those circuits of white light looked like it was made of darkness itself. As he moved they could almost see shadows following him. A lot of thoughts flowed into their minds but there was only one that standed out from the rest: "Somehow… he doesn't feel like a human. "

None of the girls could move, they wanted to run away but their bodies didn't move. The silence returned to the hallway, the voices disappeared and the only sound left was the steps of the teacher and the young boy but for one reason or another, his were by far the ones that made more noise. They didn't know what to do except for move away their gazes and be prepared for any attack he could make, because they felt that the moment he were in front them he would attack. Step by step he got closer to them; their heartbeats were so strong you could almost hear them. And while the rest of the team looked other way only the little Ruby Rose kept looking at the boy with curious eyes. She was scared, but there was something in him that made her continue watching him.

There were only a few meters apart from each other and while they thought the worst case scenario, nothing happened. Both the teacher and Alex continued walking and for a moment the girls felt relieved, but one of them kept looking at him and for one second, only for an instant both Ruby's and Alex's eyes met. The young girl jumped a little bit because of the fear she felt in that moment and that would disappear in just a mere seconds.

-Well… that was weird. –Yang laughed with a forced smile. Her legs were shaking but managed to continue walking. –Let's go.

-Sure… -Blake could feel something was off with that boy, but this time she preferred not to do anything.

Weiss grabbed Ruby's arm and forced her to keep on walking. The little girl couldn't help but continue looking Alex's back as both of them walked on opposite directions.

-I'm sorry, girls. –Said Alex to himself –I know you expected me to attack you, and that's what we will do but… I prefer to do things flashier. And talking about that…

After a few minutes both Glynda and Alex arrived to where Ozpin was, his office. Inside, the headmaster was in his desk, looking at some documents when the door opened. Alex walked towards the professor slowly.

Ozpin looked at him with curiosity. –Well, Ozpin. –Said Alex as calm as always. –This may be sudden but I'm going to give the students "special lessons" and I require your cooperation. Long story short… -After reaching his desk he stopped and looked at the man in front of him. –Fuck off and I'll take your place as headmaster.

-… Glynda, what's going on here? –asked Ozpin watching the eyes of the youngster. –The last time you brought a student in my office it was a nicer experience… -he then proceeded to look at his coworker and noticed something was a little odd. –Glynda, you seem… different. –after focusing at her eyes he finally realized what happened to the blond teacher. –I see… Young man, I don't know what you pretend. –he said while standing up. –How you did this to her or who do you work for, but entering this academy by yourself and talking to me the way you did wasn't the smartest of your ideas. I'll give you the chance to regret your actions and end this peacefully.

-Oh my… -said the boy. Ozpin started walking until he finally stood in front of Alex and both of them looked at each other defiantly. –I haven't heard so much bullshit since I studied with the rest. So let me correct you, Oz. –Alex showed Ozpin his middle finger –First, I never said I came here alone. –He then proceeded to show him the middle finger in his other hand –Second, I don't work and even if I did work I wouldn't work for anyone, I would be the boss. –He pretended his hand were guns and aimed for Ozpin. Suddenly the air felt as if it were gathering in Alex's fingers and became visible, it was a silver wind. –Third, I'm the smartest person you will ever meet and all of my ideas are good ideas. –From his hands, violet lightings started to come out. Ozpin grabbed firmly his cane and took a quick step back ready for whatever was coming. Suddenly the lighting and air disappeared only leaving a white and violet sphere in both hands of the boy. –And finally, peace has never been an option. Plasma Air.

Meanwhile at the forest, team RWBY was looking for Su.

-I can't believe you left that little fear episode behind that quick, just for a guy -Said Blake a little irritated.

-Hey it wasn't completely because of him and even if it was I don't see what's the big deal, the fact that I have more kick assness in hand than all of you together doesn't mean I don't like boys, I mean I'm still a girl you know, I have needs.

Ruby was still looking very distracted because of the incident before; Weiss noticed this and tried to calm her down

-Is there anything wrong, Ruby? -Ruby answered poorly by barely moving her head to deny

-No, it's nothing; it's just that… when that guy passed beside us… I felt so weird-Weiss looked down after listening this.

-Yes, I know what you mean; I think we all felt it. Things have been really strange for just one day, first this guy Su with his energy spheres, and now that stranger, I have a bad feeling about all this.

-There he is, quickly get down. -Said Yang all of a sudden. The girls hide behind some bushes and started watching Su

-What is he doing? -Asked Ruby

-I don't know, it seems like some kind of meditation, he's just sitting over there with his eyes closed –Answered Blake

-That huge light surrounding him, is that his aura? -Said Weiss very impressed. The same energy Su projected was now surrounding him.

-Yup, it seems that way -Said Yang

-Oh come on is not that impressive, besides, the importance of aura relays completely in its user -Said Blake

-Well kitty I think that stopping a white fang assault all by himself is prove enough of his control-Said Yang, Ruby looked into the distance noticing a giant black bird flying in their direction.

-Guys, isn't that the thing we fought during the first test?

-We can't let it near him, he's not even aware of its presence -Weiss screamed pulling her sword out, the four girls leaved their hide out in an attempt to protect Su.

-It's all right girls; your much appreciated assistance isn't required –Said Su while standing up very calmly

-Are you crazy? Beating some with fangs is something, but a beast of that size is a different matter, we will help you -After saying this words Blake stepped to the front but was immediately stopped by Yang's arm.

-No, wait. I know he can do it, can't you see the security in his eyes?

-Yang, this is getting pathetic

-Blake, just stop your paranoia, lets trust him and watch, something tells me are in for a great show - Said Yang smiling.

-I recommend you to keep your distance girls, I can sense a bigger group of beasts coming closer -Suddenly, Grimms started to appear from everywhere running wildly, it was almost as if they were looking for Su. Weiss looked at Su.

-I admit that I doubted about your skill before, but now is your chance to prove me wrong, good luck

Team RWBY stayed behind some trees and watched the battle quietly. The first beast to strike was the Nevermore, the bird descended attempting to catch Su with its claws. Su jumped through the bird performing a spinning front flip and punching its neck to instantly break it, the beast died in a single move while the other smaller ones were approaching to him at great speed, the first three that reached him jumped at a mid-height. Su jumped in the air as well while doing lateral split kick to hit two of the beasts at the same time, after that he made a back flip kick in midair killing the third beast as well before it could even touch him. The young man landed with both knees upon one of the remaining monsters immediately disposing of it, once on land he performed a butterfly twist followed by a spinning kick that defeated five opponents in a row, he kept attacking the rest of the beasts using his elbows, knees, legs and arms to fight. Every attack he connected was literally bone crushing, the most impressive aspect is that he wasn't even using his energy, when the fight was over Su didn't even break a sweat and the team was deeply impressed.

-I can't believe what I see, he didn't even use a weapon -Said Weiss while Su walked towards them.

-If this is a regular day for your city I can't imagine what you consider exciting in your lives -Said Su with a very friendly smile drawn in his face.

-That was so awesome! -Ruby screamed without hiding her excitement while strongly closing her fists.

-By the way Miss Blake, I know my words prove nothing, but I hope that in the future you can consider me worthy of your trust.

Blake showed a childish expression and said -What are you some kind of psychic?

-No, Miss Blake, I just happen to possess more than optimized senses, I don't expect you to trust me immediately, but it would be my pleasure to have that privilege one of this days-

Su extended his palm to Blake as a sing of friendship; she ended up responding to the action with a better attitude than before

-I suppose I can give you chance of redeeming yourself.

-Thank you very much, all of you for your wonderful welcoming today, it was certainly something to remember… excuse my manners but I must leave, I have some important matters that require my prior interest, I hope to see you tomorrow at class -Before leaving Su gently took Yang's hand and like a delicate flower he kissed it one more time.

-I hope you can forgive my boldness miss, is just that sometimes when I'm close to a woman so beautiful as you, I can't control my lowest instincts… amm, I better leave now -Su went away running at a regular speed leaving Yang without words and once more slightly blushed.

-Ok, that was awkward; this guy can act really strange -Said Weiss

-Yes, that's true, but I guess you girls were right, he appears to be harmless, yet very capable -Blake answered

-Hey sis, are you ok? Come on say something! Anything! -Ruby was asking trying to get some words from Yang

-I'm ok Ruby; I just think that now I have a goal to pursue.

Meanwhile back in Beacon a worst case scenario was taking place in Ozpin's office. No one knew what was going on, but even from the distance you could see several light beams and explosions taking place. This continued for several minutes and even in a school full of hunters, no one dared to even get close. The intensity of the battle was enough to scare all of the students near the area and the only thing left for them to do was simply watch. They could felt it; if they interfered it was very likely for them to die. As beams, fire and explosions came out of the building, little by little the headmaster's office was blown to bits. The glass and concrete fell to the ground making the students try to avoid the falling remains of the building.

After 15 minutes everything stopped and no one could have imagined what had happened it the top of their school. It was almost like the sound disappeared from the entire academy as they tried to see who was standing in the office that by now was just a room without a ceiling, blocks of concrete everywhere, several holes in the walls and giant gears falling one after another. One of the characters of this play walked slowly to a giant hole where used to be a wall in order to look outside of the school and sigh. –God dammit… -said Alexander. –I should have gone all out since the beginning… -his body was covered in wounds and while his clothes weren't even dirty the rest of his body was painted red. Even with so much damage in him his expression was the same as always. He looked behind him only for a second in order to watch his opponent in the floor. The headmaster of Beacon Academy didn't look hurt at all, at most one or two cuts in his body. But even so, even if he looked in a far better condition than Alex it didn't change the fact that the young boy defeated him and was standing victorious looking down on him. –If I hadn't defeated you now… You could have become a great threat… But seriously, was he really human? –he violently coughed blood that would soon reach the floor. –Crap… I'm pretty sure that was my kidney… Oh well, I have two of those.

Su was running through the woods with a bad feeling all over his body, without turning his sight back he felt the presence of the girls following him.

-Those girls, I clearly told them to stay behind… Well whatever, they are already involved -Su kept running but all of a sudden he increased the intensity of his steps and started going at a higher speed, the girls could barely keep up with him but kept following him anyway.

When Su arrived to the academy he encountered a depressing scenario, destruction was all over the place and although he wasn't expecting such situation he acted calmly going directly to the dorms. Once he was in the dorms with the girls slightly behind him, he proceeded to look for something; he opened his luggage and took out some kind of outfit, this consisted in a pair of black Chinese battle sweat pants, the lower extreme of the pants had a couple of orange ankle bands, one on each leg. The upper body consisted in a black Chinese jacket with one side longer than the other; the jacket's long side extended covering one of the legs. The seams of the jacket as well as the buttons and lines of the neck and sleeves were color orange as well, the jacket had a black hood as well and a blue silk belt. Su putted on the suit along with a bronze mouth mask. On his shoulders he wore a couple of bronze bracelets and at last he wore a couple of black kung fu shoes. Suit up and ready to act he attempted to go to the principal's office to find out what was going on, once he arrived to the office he saw the figure of a guy standing in front a giant hole on the wall.

Meanwhile team RWBY was still following Su's steps slightly exhausted because of the speed they had to perform… all except for Ruby, when they saw the demolished office with two mysterious figures inside the girls abruptly stopped running and slowly walked towards the now destroyed room, the team hide behind the door sides and started watching, trying not to make much noise the girls stranded still.

-What the heck happened here? -Asked Yang fulfilled by panic

-I think I see Ozpin bleeding on the floor; he seems unconscious -Said Weiss scared as well

-Who are those standing in the room? -Asked Blake with confusion, Ruby immediately recognized one of the figures inside

-Hey I know who that is; he's the guy that gave us all chills walking on the hallway… but who's the one in the hood -Said Ruby

-He's Su; I can recognize that… booty anywhere -Said Yang still altered by the situation

-I think there are more important things right now -Said Blake

-I know, I know, let's all keep focus and just wait

The young boy in black sighed while looking down seeing the new students looking at him without knowing anything. -Su. Can you feel how everything is changing? Each second of everyday things change and soon, the world will change entirely. –he said to the new professor who was watching him from behind.

-I believe we both know that, I didn't come here just to waste my time, but it seems things got out of hand... So, I'm expecting a nice explanation. –said Su staring at him.  
-You'll see… Zeke, begin now. –the scrolls of the students, television and most of the electronics capable of producing images and sounds all over the world could see what he wanted to show them. At the same time, in the whole school his voice could be heard. –Students of Beacon Academy, I'm Alexander Gustav Truman. I'm here to fulfill my duty. Cinder Fall, the destruction team of the Sprite Pixies squad of the organization BENDIS… You know what? Fuck the goddamn speech. Guys, just fuck shit up… Oh and… You can go crazy. –In different parts of the school chaos started. In the main entrance several explosions took place; each and every single one of them was targeting a young student called Mercury Black. Not even one of them reached him as he managed to avoid them all but after seeing his opponent he knew trouble had appeared so he ready his weapons and awaited for him. His opponent was a Ronald Remus wearing some kind of suit which consisted in two gauntlets that managed to cover his whole arms making it seem like armor but they were so slim you could almost think of them as clothes if it weren't for the fact they were clearly made of metal. In the elbows each armor had two holes and the knuckles were pointy, ready to hit really hard. His legs were covered by another armor except for his feet. This armor had the same holes as the ones in his arms. The most visible part of his new appearance was his black and blue man-skirt which replaced his coat. His torso was now protected by a black metal that looked as if it were part of his skin.

-So… you fight with your feet, huh? –said Ronald standing with a smile on his face while standing like a boxer ready to fight. –Hope you are as good as the boss, if not, this could end really quickly.

In the dining room everything had been covered in burning slashes that didn't destroyed or burnt the room, instead they just cut with extreme precision. However none of them looked like they were meant to attack the students, only one girl named Emerald who somehow managed to defend herself. –Oh! You were able to defend against so many of my attacks! –said with a kind smile the boy called André. In his hand he was holding a katana which was connected to its sheath with a chain of small silver spheres. In his smile there wasn't even the slightest sign of killing intent, but his attacks proved to be very dangerous. –I'm sorry for my sudden attack. Hello, my name is André D' Angelo. I'll be your assassin for the evening.

Somewhere, a man named Roman was trying to avoid several lightings falling near him. He finally could see what was attacking him; the creature that created so many electricity was a young boy flying in a halberd that looked down on him. –Sorry that my aim isn't so good. I'm blind, you see. But don't worry. –his halberd started glowing and making the air and ground near it shake. –I won't fail again.

These images were being transmitted to the whole world along with photos of Mercury, Emerald and Roman. –You morons probably don't know who these idiots are. These guys are the masterminds behind the attacks of the White Fang in the past months and now my team is most likely going to destroy them all. But don't get me wrong, this is far from over. And to those who have the power, one little message for you: come and get us, we'll kindly destroy you. –with that threat, the transmission stopped and the boy turned around to look at his new enemy. –The world is changing, Su. –without any of them knowing, several headmasters of the other schools watched the broadcast as well as millions other people. –It is changing right now. –in the news everywhere was a complete mess. Because of the now famous incident of the worldwide hacking that Alex caused and because of the reports of several white haired boys wearing masks that destroyed by themselves a dozen of White Fang hideouts. In one of them, two of the boys took out their masks only to show the horror. One of the hideouts was covered in bodies and blood and the boy showed his face. There were two long locks of hair that fell covering his eyes but still allowing to see that one of them was blue and the other one was green. His face was exactly the same to that of Alex, and while he was handsome it was impossible to look at him without freaking out. His face was one that showed pure madness. In one of his hands he was holding a bloody knife while with the other he was grabbing a beautiful young girl by her hair. The small girl with the multi colored hair was crying and almost begging for someone to help her. She was almost completely nude and her whole body was covered in wounds. The boy smiled to the camera while the camera-man also showed his face, it was the same person.

The boy(s) laughed and said –Brother! Did I do well?! –the young girl cried even harder and one of the boys disappeared while the other got close to her face and put the knife in her chest. –Oh? Why are you sad? You were laughing your ass off while beating my clones and killed some of them. Don't you like my fetish? I know! –he said with a happy and innocent face while dragging her out of camera. The girl tried to escape but she couldn't get away from him no matter how much she tried. –You seemed pretty confident back then but you disappointed me so I'll be your teacher now! I will show you how real madness looks like! –while he disappeared laughing the girl cried even harder. In the camera another clone showed his creepy mask saying –Sorry, guys. This isn't meant to be shown to kids. –the broadcast ended with that last sentence.

-It started to change since we got here, both you and me. –said Alex continuing with his speech. With the past messages, the defense forces of the kingdoms started searching for this Alexander Gustav Truman, Sprite Pixies and the so called BENDIS to find only a message written in binary which said "The strongest weakest". The fights that were happening all over the academy and outside it ended with the Pixies smiling and saying "I think I went a little bit too serious" while looking at their injured enemies. –No… it has been changing since before we even existed. -5 different persons in very different places clapped at the same time while watching the news and receiving the message from Alex, they knew what had begun and were ready to counterattack. -The world is changing... The world will change... Yes, it can be changed. There is no turning back now, I'll change the world. So, you, the army, the hunters, the entire world can come for me. So hate me, Su. That is the only way this world can be saved. Everyone will die, that is how the world has changed. –from the body of the youngster violet flames appeared. Little by little his wounds healed and he looked as if nothing had happened. He turned around and looked to a gorgeous woman with long black hair called Cinder looking at him with pure rage. -I thought you were a gentleman. We shouldn't make a lady wait. –the boy jumped from the building and as he fell with no emotion in his face he touched the building. From his clothes thousands of strange-looking letters surrounded the whole academy to disappear in just a couple of seconds. His body stopped while reaching the ground destroying the floor under his feet and looking to the lady standing in front of him.

-The principal is physically compromised, girls. –said Su to the girls who were still hiding. –The priority is to avoid more casualties. Please take him to the infirmary, as you can see I have my hands more than full. –following Alex, Su jumped making a front spinning flip and falling to the ground. Before landing he stretched his palms towards the floor making a gust of wind that then turned into blue smoke.

The trio was standing face to face, looking at each other. -Truth be told, we all know it. –said Su- I never was a fan of such sacrifices, even if it means grater good, regardless of what I think, you are a genius and always will be, if this is your choice I will respect it, however, I'm afraid that ignoring the situation at hand can only make me disrespect mi personal doctrine. So let's continue what has already began, one last thing before we do this, try not to kill me in the process, I believe we still need each other to accomplish all our objectives.

Now ready to fight, Cinder was the first to prepare herself with her eyes glowing as if they were of fire. Su's eyes changed from honey colored to blue and standing with a tai chi pose. Lastly, Alex closed his coat and put tons of hair clips in his hair so that he could look at his opponents clearly. –Sounds fair, so I'll only "half kill you".


End file.
